The present invention relates to a cooling system for a vehicle which drivingly controls a group of motor-fans for air cooling a radiator in an optimum manner.
An example of conventional cooling systems for a vehicle is shown in Japanese Utility Model Published Application No. sho 57-42095.
However, such a conventional cooling system for a vehicle can only switch draft volume directed to a radiator and a condensor in the two steps by driving motor-fans in ON or OFF condition, but is unable to finely adjust the draft volume in accordance with the running conditions of the engine complicatedly varying. Accordingly, this results in inappropriate cooling and lowering of fuel consumption rate.